


Of Bloodied Wings And Regicide

by triplefish213



Series: Wings and Flyte [2]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen, Wings AU, anyway were using little snippets as summaries now, barely, idk how to write cerys ahfjkdhfkds angie give her more personality, im back to angst guys are u happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplefish213/pseuds/triplefish213
Summary: They hadn't even made it halfway when she was holding out her child. “Isn't she beautiful?”
Relationships: Alther Mella & Marcia Overstrand, Queen Cerys & Alther Mella
Series: Wings and Flyte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Of Bloodied Wings And Regicide

Queen Cerys had never understood what people saw in children, until now. She'd always been baffled as to what exactly it was that people saw in newborn babies. They were just...wrinkled and scrawny and _loud,_ even their wings looked ugly, featherless and tiny, that was what she’d always said. But looking into the face of her own daughter, barely a few hours old, it seemed to make sense. Her heart tugged every time she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms.

She was so busy thinking she almost didn't notice the knock on the door, and the creak as it opened. On the other side were the Extraordinary Wizard, and his apprentice - no - _ex-_ apprentice, now Ordinary Wizard, Alther Mella and Marcia Overstrand. The poor woman seemed barely able to see over the pile of books she was carrying, and stood panting for a moment when she set them down on a rather rickety-looking table by the wall, shaking her wings out. 

The Extraordinary Wizard, however, had more manners and walked straight over to stand in front of her, bowing deep. His...assistant joined him, following his lead. She still looked quite out of breath, attempting to push stray hairs back into her ponytail. 

Cerys raised her head in a greeting. “Hello again, Alther. And welcome to the Palace, Ms Overstrand.”

Marcia muttered a thank you, eyes wide, and Alther smiled at her, then at Cerys. “We’ll be starting preparations then?”

“Of course.”

As they left back to their little table, and their pile of books, she found herself leaning slightly over her baby, whispering, “I’m still not really sure what they’re doing, you know,” she smiled. “Not that you’d know either, I suppose.” 

Her gaze drifted aimlessly around the room, taking in all the same tapestries and paintings and carpets that there had been since before she’d been born. And that would be there long after, if she kept forgetting to do something about them. Her eyes fell on the two wizards at the edge of the room, and she raised her voice slightly to say “Alther! Come over and see Mathilda!” and, at the nervous glance of Marcia, she added, “And your assistant, of course.”

They hadn't even made it halfway when she was holding out her child. “Isn't she beautiful?”

That was when the door opened. None of them registered it, although perhaps the wizards assumed it was simply Palace business as usual. Not that it mattered, as they all noticed the sound of a gunshot in the echoing throne room. Cerys didn't even have time to cry out before the bullet was lodged in her throat. A second gunshot rang out, and they all knew it was for the princess. Alther was mid-spell, and Marcia seemed frozen in shock.

Before she had time to think, Cerys had raised her wing in a split second movement, and the bullet lodged deep in the feathers, staining the gold and pink a shining red. Pain was overloading her mind, and she could do nothing but pray her daughter would make it out alive as her own life drained out of her with each beat of her stilling heart. 

She was awake enough to notice a blur of blue robes jump forward to catch the child who had fallen from her arms. She noticed the sound her crown made as it fell to the ground. She was awake, still, when she heard a third gunshot, and a voice, scarily high, yell “ALTHER!” 

She was still aware, barely, of the blinding light of a powerful thunderflash and the fading sound of someone running away, fast. 

She let herself smile then. No assassin would run like that. No assassin would need to run at all, not if they’d successfully completed their job. It must be Alther, or Marcia, or maybe even one of the servants she knew were always nearby. Her baby must be safe then. That was good.


End file.
